


love doesn't always work out as planned

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clothing Kink, Erectile Dysfunction, Humiliation kink, M/M, Marriage, Massages, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Slight feminization, Threesomes, submissive stiles, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to try something tonight,  something they had never done before.</p>
<p>Derek and Peter were going to piss on Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love doesn't always work out as planned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :
> 
> I am not nor have I ever been, or known, anyone in a polygamous relationship. 
> 
> I really have no idea how it works and can only hope this is a correct representation. 
> 
> I wrote this as I normally write couples, I am aware that not every polygamous relationship is kinky, I just enjoy writing porn with these characters.
> 
> I do not own these characters (mores the pity)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Peter is 45  
> Derek is 37  
> Stiles is 29  
> Triplets 8  
> James 3  
> Twins 1

Peter was shivering with excitement as he drank down the bottle of water Stiles had given him. Derek had drained his and was eating the salty chips Stiles had set out.

They were going to try something tonight,  something they had never done before.

Derek and Peter were going to piss on Stiles. 

None of them were quite sure why but Stiles loved being degraded, name calling, humiliation,  torture,  pseudo reluctance,  he loved it all. He couldn't wait for the shame of being claimed so primitivly,  he couldn't wait until he could talk them into doing it as wolves, now that would be hot.

He longed to feel the hot splash on his face, the bitter taste on his tongue as his alphas tied him up and pissed on him, he was wondering if they would be able to pee in his ass,  God he was getting hard just thinking about it.

Peter placed his now empty glass on the draining board while Derek finished his off.

" Ready, bitch? "

Stiles nodded eagerly, his head the only thing able to move with the way they had him tied up. 

Derek walked over and tilted Stiles' head up. He licked up his cheek and spat in his mouth.

Stiles moaned. 

Derek and Peter undid their flies and got their flaccid dicks out. (Stiles also had a clothing kink)

The first stream of piss, hit his hairline and trickled down his face.  The hot liquid felt like it was burning his flesh off, it felt so good. 

He caught what he could as it passed his mouth, my god it was amazing. He jolted when when it reached his nipples,  the  searing heat of it setting the sensitive nubs alight.

When it reached his cock, it was like nirvana.  His  alphas owned all of him and now they had made their claim.

His penis was standing erect letting the golden flow soak his balls when they stopped.

Derek was now hard, Peter was getting there and they  placed their dicks on Stiles face, smothering him with  their balls as he licked the shafts.

" Our filthy whore, licking up our piss when you can't get cum. When you get us off using your slutty mouth, we are going to mark you with our cum where it really matters, the place that is ours and ours alone. No matter how much of a  cum slut you are, flashing your nipples and smiling at every guy that passes, your tight cunt will always be ours."

Stiles moved his head, trying to get both Alpha cocks into his mouth.  They caught on and moved to fit his idea.

He moaned around them, he could feel his lips cracking with the stretch.  He swallowed around the pulsing dicks in his throat. 

Derek came and both him and Stiles realised that Peter wasn't hard, he didn't come but he was soft. 

" Peter, love, are you okay?  If you don't like this we can stop"

Derek wrapped an arm around the older man, stroking his jaw lightly.

Peter pulled out of Stiles'  mouth and sat down. Stiles pressed little kisses to the parts of his thigh he could reach.

" It's not that I'm not enjoying this, I am, truly, it's just I  can't get hard"

Derek hummed against his cheek  
"That's okay,  it happens to everyone,  it's probably just the pregnancy hormones"

Peter rested his head on Derek's shoulder  
"You can carry on without me"

Derek and Stiles shook their heads in unison. 

" My cunt belongs to both of you, both of you should mark it"  
"We'll leave the it till another time,   I'm in the mood for cuddles."

They untied Stiles and massaged his skin to the blood flowing. This prompted massages for everyone before they settled down with legs intertwined and arms looped around bodies,  necks being nuzzled and fleeting kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
